


It's All Coming Back To Me Now

by Andreinightleaf



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Memories, Reploid Omorashi...?, Reploid Sex...?, Romance, Sexual Content, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andreinightleaf/pseuds/Andreinightleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero starts out amnesiac after being revived by Ciel, but with a surge of energy, his memories began returning to him, one by one, and a few of them stood out, showing him two people he was never meant to have forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Coming Back To Me Now

   If memories were important? To Zero now, maybe not—he could not remember anything. It was as if a thick fog obscured the entirety of his mind; it didn’t feel like there was nothing there to begin with, rather… the contents were currently unreachable to him. He did everything to try and recall anything, even just one event or name, until his head was pounding and his energy exhausted, but nothing ever came to him. As he did mission after mission for Ciel and the Resistance, questions were all that were in his mind; how important were those memories? Who exactly was he a hundred years ago? Why did the Z-Saber feel so _right_ on his hands, and who was that voice that gave it to him? Did he have friends, a family, a home? Right now, he had none of that, and no memories to fondly recall, if he ever had had those things. He felt like more of a sword-hand for the Resistance than anything else. Sure, the girl kept thanking him, and they had medics to take care of him whenever he got wounded, they offered him a place to rest, but, it didn’t feel familiar or even really comfortable. Better here than out there for anyone to do with him as they pleased, but could he really trust everyone in here? Could he get a modicum of contentment, settling down calmly? Everything just felt like a transition period, but between what and what, he didn’t know. Maybe he would, after he got his memories back. If that was even possible now.

   “I’m afraid of what will happen to you with this new surge of power energy…” Ciel had said, worry marrying her features. “It could reawaken you entirely, and if all the memories come back to you in a rush, it might hurt you. Are you sure you want to go through with this?”

   Why would I not want to go through with this? Zero felt like an empty husk. Without his life before this to remember, he didn’t know if it was worth it to even stick around. Why was he awakened, only to be a sword hand? He knew that making new memories was also important, but without knowledge of who he was, there was a void inside of him. His life must have been important, since Ciel kept calling him “the legendary Reploid”. What feats had he performed to be considered such, even a century later? Yes, he wanted to go through with this, cling to the possibility that his memories would return to him. Even if they didn’t, at least he’d have more energy to fight, and that was what he was summoned for, right? That was… all he did right now…

   Lying down on the engineering table, he closed his eyes, awaiting the surge of energy from Cerveau’s new machine. And when it came, his senses were razed open, fog in his head managing to become even thicker for now, in a way that he could barely concentrate even in the present. Otherwise, he felt more awake, as if he had more energy to swing the Z-Saber and shoot buster shots for much longer. Still, his head felt heavier…

   “Are you okay, Zero?” Ciel asked as soon as he raised his upper body from the table, and he just shook his head dismissively, trying to seem like there had only been positive side-effects from this.

   “I’m alright. I just… maybe it would be good to lay off a mission for today. Would that be alright?” His voice was soft.

   “O-of course! You don’t need to do anything too brusque today, just do whatever you please, alright? Make yourself at home.” The girl replied.

   He didn’t know anything about “making himself at home” in such a place, at least for now, but as he went to the room they’d provided for him, sitting on the open hatch of his resting capsule for hours, he felt the mist clouding his mind slowly clearing up. He remembered…

   A warrior for Maverick Hunters, fighting against Sigma and Mavericks until the bitter end, desiring to bring peace to the world and help rebuild it. His skills were said to be unmatched, with the exception of two others. Headquarters felt like home, and he had friends, comrades—Signas, the commander, Alia, Pallette and Layer, the navigators, Douglas, the engineer…

   And X and Axl, his best friends, whose powers equaled his own, who would always go in missions together with him and shared his ideals of a better world. His… lovers…

   Aquamarine eyes widened.

   It was all coming back to him now. His chest felt tight. The love he held for the two, stronger than anything else he’d ever felt, his reason to have fought as hard as he did back then. How could he ever have forgotten it? The two’s bubbly laugh, the softness of their skin, the warmth against him, sweet whispers close to his ear. His throat caught.

_“If this is a dream, I don’t want to ever wake up.” The blond muttered, a small smile on his face at his awakening loves, who had slept huddled up to him._

_X chuckled, kissed his temple, and Axl wrapped his arms tighter around his middle. “I’m glad it’s not a dream then, so you can have the experience of waking up to us next to you over and over again.” The former sighed happily._

_“I love your voices when you wake up.” The younger Reploid purred, nuzzling Zero’s arm. “They are throaty and deeper and it makes me want to kiss your necks while you talk.”_

_“Like this?” The blue Hunter moved down, trailing kisses up the auburn-haired male’s neck, provoking a shiver from him._

_“Y-yeah, like that…”_

   Unmoving, his breathing pattern sped up. The separate events played out in his head without a timeline, and they were not organized by order or importance. They just rose up one after the other, choking him, warping him from the present reality in the small room he’d been given.

 _Axl arrived exhausted from his lengthy spying mission, verdant eyes reflecting his drained state, but there was still satisfaction in them, a small, warm smile on his lips. And he was ready to collapse, but Zero walked up to him, held him, and gave him his first, full kiss on the lips. It was not only the younger Reploid’s eyes who widened, but the ones of everyone in the main communication room except for X, who was smiling himself. Pallette didn’t know whether to feel heartbroken or excited about this new turn of events. Axl barely kissed back, so caught by the fact the red Hunter was_ kissing _him, and it felt so good. If the other had let go of him, maybe he’d buckle to the floor, so he was glad he was still being held after they parted, even as the brunet came up to them and delivered a kiss to the younger’s lips as well. It was sweet, very sweet, and he didn’t want them to let go of him, now that he finally had them, they finally had him. He was so exhausted, but they gave him energy, and even if he passed out in a few minutes from now, he was sure he’d be in their arms when he woke._

   Tears started forming in his eyes, glimmering even with the dim light of the room, slipping through the barrier of his eyelashes and sliding down his cheeks, leaving wet trails behind. There was a sinking feeling in his chest. He missed them. He missed them so much. They couldn’t possibly be alive after all these years… could they? Even _he_ wasn’t supposed to be around, and it was a miracle that he’d even been found, that his body survived, that he was revived in near perfect condition. Were they… had they been deactivated in the same place as him? He hadn’t seen them, as far as his fresh memories could tell. They couldn’t have been disassembled, no, the three were “legendary Reploids”. Their remains had to be somewhere.

   _When the red and blue Hunters woke, they were puzzled by the puddle they were sleeping on, which certainly hadn’t been there before. Also, the distinct lack of Axl—but they found him quickly, with just a turn of their heads, at the edge of the pond, sitting up and with a stark flush on his cheeks. As soon as the younger Reploid noticed they had woken, his blush became even brighter, if at all possible. He was soaked, himself. “I’m… I’m so sorry, my water systems dysregulated in the middle of the night…”_

_The other two shared looks, and after a brief pause, started chuckling, the smiles painted over their lips wide and healthy. They sent fond looks over to their younger partner, who now was covering his face with his hands, and then they scooted over to him, not minding the large water that surrounded them. “Hey, no need to feel so embarrassed, it’s alright, it’s just water. This happens to all of us sometimes.” X murmured while embracing him, nudging his hands away from his face and then nuzzling the heated cheek._

_“Did you replenish the water you lost already? It’s a lot of water, so better start drinking.” Zero nuzzled his hair, lightly massaging the other’s tense lower back so he could get him to relax._

_“I-I didn’t drink anything yet… I just woke up a few minutes ago…” Axl mumbled, trying to look anywhere but at them but it was hard with them pampering him so much, and X reached up to kiss him on the lips sweetly._

_“I’ll go and get water for you. Be careful so you don’t lose any more while I’m gone.” The blond smirked, standing up, eliciting blushes from both of the others._

   Through the tears, Zero chuckled; this was such a fond memory, and it was hard to not be amused by Axl’s adorable reaction. It was not like that hadn’t ever happened to him or X, because it had, but it seemed to occur much more often with their black Hunter partner. It was precious whenever it did, but he could relate, because he always felt so bashful when it happened to him, too. That problem hadn’t befallen him in this time period yet, but he was expecting it any time soon. And with no one he completely trusted around, it was probably going to feel dreadful…

   He wanted to look for clues of where his loved ones would be, but the past was chaining him right now—

   _In the rainy fields, returning from a mission, X just removed his helmet, something he seldom did, especially in moments where the three of them were not being very intimate, and shook his wild brown locks that were progressively getting wetter and wetter. He let out a little laugh, raising his head up to the sky and allowing the cold droplets to greet his face._

_The red Hunter raised an eyebrow, looking at Axl, but the latter simply shrugged, taking off his own helmet (an even rarer display than X, if possible) and standing in the pouring rain as his auburn hair slightly got over his eyes. He was breathing evenly, welcoming the gelid, moist wind that ran over his form._

_It didn’t matter what Zero did; the great majority of his hair was already drenched anyway, so he decided to remove his helmet as well, tucking golden strands behind his ear. This was slightly unexpected behaviour, coming from them, but it wasn’t as if it was senseless. Surprisingly, rain felt quite good on their heads and bodies, but they’d never paid notice to it before. So focused on getting to missions and accomplishing them and going back from them, they rarely had any opportunity to enjoy the environment around them, but this time, it wouldn’t hurt to finally break away from routine. As silly as it sounded, they_ could _catch a robot sickness this way, but they just hoped that wouldn’t happen._

_It was a few minutes later, and they all looked like they had been underwater for a while, but the feeling was so different. Both felt nice, but different. Nature was so beautiful, so precious—it was a shame that, in their time, few of it was left. It had been used and abused copiously, and for too long. Right now, the entire planet was bent on reviving it and caring for it, but was it too late? Could Earth heal itself after so much damage? It would be a long, beaten road to follow, but they’d do their best to keep threading on it. The blue Hunter then opened his eyes, looking back at his companions, and suddenly darted the blond’s way, wrapping the arm that wasn’t holding his helmet around him and planting a full, deep kiss on the unsuspecting Reploid’s lips._

_Zero was dazed for a bit, but then kissed back just as passionately, massaging the soft lips he immediately recognized, raindrops sliding down their hair and trying to get inbetween their mouths. X’s hand wandered, reaching for the soaked waterfall of hair that belonged to his partner, running his hands through the heavy wetness. It would be so nice to get home, dry it and brush it; he could spend an entire day simply marveling the other’s hair. Axl wouldn’t be safe from pampering, either._

_The Reploid in question was distracted watching them kiss, feeling little tingles roam his body at the passionate display. They seemed to fit together so much better than he did… How was it possible that they fell in love with him, too? He felt so lucky, that the other two not only accepted him into their relationship, but basically swooped him into their arms and insisted he did. He was never ignored in favour of one or the other, never left out, and he just felt so loved and cared for it felt overwhelming. They were his lovers, the meaning of his life, and he wouldn’t have had it any other way. It had been a pleasant surprise when his affections were returned, and even before that he was never pushed away, not from missions, not from conversations, not from the occasional cuddling sessions. Ever since the start, they fit together, moreso than puzzle pieces. It was as if they were always meant to be. Axl was so young compared to them, he joined them so much later, but no crippling ever came because of it. There were no secrets between them, and it was natural that they’d speak about events the younger Reploid hadn’t been there to see, but this was so common in a relationship of any nature. There were no hard feelings, not at all. He belonged to them, as they belonged to him._

_X and Zero were panting as they broke from the kiss, aquamarine and emerald eyes glazed over, and they soon swept that same heated gaze towards the auburn-haired male, who shivered not only at the cold of the gelid water on him, but the intensity of the look. Sweeping soaked strands aside, which would proceed to move back to their original position almost covering his eyes, he gave them a bashful smile._

_Soon, he reckoned, all of this cold rain would not matter, because they’d get very warm pretty soon._

   His head was hurting with the rush of memories, and he held his forehead, panting, on his knees on the floor, but he welcomed them all gladly. There were moments of gold, and there were flashes of light. The pain, the happiness, they were all in the same place now. There were things he’d do in this time period that he never understood or thought about first, but they always felt right, and now he knew why.

   There were nights of endless pleasure…

 _The red Hunter’s breath hitched, and there was a small moan as X’s hand trailed up his crotch, his mouth kissing the slightly sensitive “power gems” on his chest. The former was holding his partner’s head gently, caressing the scalp beneath the soft brown locks. With a giggle from the brunet, he proceeded by pressing just_ so _, and Zero’s back arched off the floor with a gasp. By his side, Axl smiled fondly, reaching down to kiss his temple lovingly. X kept his hand where it lay, but he then raised himself off the blond just enough to give the younger Reploid a full kiss on the lips, at first chaste and soft, but then they opened their mouths to deepen the kiss. It felt like too much teasing for Zero, with a hand unmoving on his groin and the other two giving him quite a show, so after a minute or so of contemplating their beauty, his two sweethearts, he lifted his upper body from the ground and started kissing the blue Hunter’s neck, prompting him to part the kiss to let out a tiny noise. He lapped at the pale skin and then bit into it, a hand slithering up to his behind to give it a healthy squeeze as X gasped. The bite wasn’t too deep to reach metal, but still strong enough that the other could feel it, and then he leisurely suckled the reddening spot._

_“You want me to become undone before even touching me, is that it?” The auburn-haired male exhaled, nuzzling the brunet’s flushed face, taking in the scent of his hair. His body was warming up with the display alone, little tingles roaming down his body and centering in his lower half._

_When Zero became satisfied with the colour of the spot he’d been nibbling onto, he carefully slid from underneath his partner (missing the hand that had been touching him, though), and tackled Axl to the ground. First, he gave him a fleeting kiss on the lips, X’s taste lingering in them, and then drew away to shimmy down his body, pecking the center of his crotch._

_The light touch of rosy lips was enough to make the younger Reploid almost moan out, but he clenched his throat so all that came out was a shaky exhale, fingers drawing into his palms. He felt so embarrassed that he was already so riled up; watching the two interact before had been so alluring, and it had built up enough that he felt quite sensitive now. It felt so warm already…_

_With breath a little heavier, the blue Hunter tentatively touched the hickey he’d been given, shivering at the feel of it. It was quite charming, how his long-time companion just adored using his fang teeth for exploring. He certainly didn’t mind all the marks he’d been given in the past, always careful that they did not breach the metal underneath the skin. Not that the brunet would mind if it did, really, unless it was too painful. His lovers’ teeth were nothing of pain compared to what he’d been through already, though. Taking in a breath, he leaned in to kiss Axl again, drinking in the muffled moans as Zero worked his mouth over the bulge on his crotch._

_When it just became too much for him to breathe properly, the auburn-haired male parted from the kiss, moving his head from side to side as his eyes were squeezed shut, dark eyelashes fanning the top of his cheeks. His voice was coated with pleasure, every time noises were drawn from him just with the working on his nether half. His nerves were set ablaze, and he felt his end near._

_X smiled warmly at the expression of pure bliss painted over the younger’s features, and with his own body reacting, he placed himself behind Zero and leaned over him, until his chest touched the other’s hair draped over his back and his crotch melded with the Reploid’s behind. In this position, he brought a hand to once again palm the bulge on the red Hunter’s groin, and he started rubbing his pelvis on his bum, humming at the feeling. He took in the pleasant scent of the golden tresses, wishing to kiss Zero, but it was impossible in this layout, so he placed his lips on his hair instead. They were perfectly capable of finishing like this._

_There was a little watery substance coming off Axl’s bulge tip now, slightly whitish, and the red Hunter simply lapped at it, using his hands to hold onto the covered thighs and_ squeeze _, and the younger Reploid moaned out loudly, clearly losing control as he neared his peak. It was hard for the blond to concentrate, though, with the hand on his groin and X against him, and he parted from his mouth work to let out a deep, throaty moan. The blue Hunter knew how to touch him just right, and it felt simply wonderful. His hand alone was enough for him, but the fact his crotch was also rubbing on his behind just made things feel all the more intense. There were groans above him, and he could picture the brunet frowning in concentration, eyes squeezed shut as he lost himself in his own pleasure. It was kind of adorable, but especially enticing, and if he could, he’d do them both while watching their expressions all the time. But their times together were varied, different every time, so he couldn’t always do that. It was a constant process of giving and receiving and trying out new things, then resting and cuddling together and making sure their systems were fine afterwards._

_Taking in a deep breath, Zero held his noises of pleasure in as he mouthed the auburn-haired male’s bulge again, this time, suckling as avidly as he could. And his response was a staggered, almost desperate moan, Axl’s body quaking and fingers nearly splitting his palm open as he released into his lover’s mouth, copious amounts of an ivory substance. The blond took all of it in gladly, lapping and swallowing with love, and his own eyes squeezed shut as X sped up his pace with his hand, but he wasn’t going to take his mouth away until the last drop was released. He was shivering, though, nearing his own end himself._

_Upon hearing the cue that their younger lover had orgasmed, the blue Hunter opened his eyes to take in his bliss-stricken features, and he looked so beautiful, almost hiding behind the auburn strands and with flushed cheeks and near-abused lips from him and Zero’s kisses. How could he even be able to breathe, having the two most gorgeous Reploids in the world by his side? X felt so, so lucky to have them. He was smiling, even as he closed his eyes once more, even as the warmth in his body built up, hand already feeling the viscosity from the blond’s pre-release as he used it as means of faster friction. His own started tainting his lover’s behind, and he exhaled deeply before letting out a louder moan, conjoined by his partner who had just finished taking in all of Axl’s release._

_The latter was panting heavily, tingles still roaming his nerves from when Zero had given one last lap at his bulge. It had felt so good—better than the thrill of battle would ever make him feel. And he felt like he had to thank his two loves for it, or else, he would never have discovered this kind of feeling. Something exhilarating, but that didn’t put him or others in danger. It was just loving and sweet and pleasurable, his favourite kind of feeling. A smile slowly formed on his lips, and the post-orgasm simply felt so nice, so calm. Except—the other two had yet to reach their peaks, and it didn’t feel fair to bask in the afterglow by himself. As Zero was still holding his legs, on his thighs, he couldn’t move his lower half, but he raised his upper half just to look at them, his beautiful sweethearts. Both delved into pleasure, into each other, pleased sounds mingling and complementing the other’s, ecstasy drawn on their faces. He simply couldn’t look away from the enrapturing display, and though he wanted to touch them, he was trapped, and he knew they were about to become undone. And so they would, for themselves, for him._

_The red Hunter reached his peak first, trying to hold off a noise that instead came out as a strangled moan, releasing into his lover’s hand and tightening his hold on Axl’s thighs in a way that almost hurt him. X was not late in following, allowing himself a scream after a few more forceful rubs, half of his “semen” coating Zero’s behind, half landing on the floor. He reveled in the quantity painting his hand, even as he kept going himself for a few more moments, and amidst heavy breathing, he laughed, a sound full of life and bliss. Orgasming always felt perfect, and he simply couldn’t help it, embracing his partner with one arm as he brought his hand to lap at the fluid covering it. After he was done, he sighed contentedly, appreciating the taste, and moved off of the blond so that they could all get into a better position._

_Aquamarine eyes were glazed over, only now opening after he’d reached his end. Somehow, he missed the brunet as soon as he moved away, but then he realized how tightly he was gripping the younger Reploid, so he let go of him and stayed on four on the floor. “I’m sorry…” He swallowed thickly, and the other moved over to give him a peck on the head._

_“It’s alright, I’m not damaged. It felt good earlier, though.” The black Hunter hummed, lifting the blond’s cheek to give him a chaste kiss on the lips._

_There was a little grunt from Zero in the kiss as X rubbed a towel on his behind, cleaning his own release. It felt weirdly interesting, but right now he simply wanted to cuddle, be a little loving. And his wish was granted after the cleaning was done, because the blue Hunter made them both lie down, and shimmied inbetween them._

_They were sated, content, and spent, basking in a nice afterglow which was not their first, but certainly would not be their last. There was embracing and snugging, little ticklish kisses and nuzzles, caring whispers and gentle caresses. They wouldn’t have it any other way. Soon, they’d have to stand up to see if their systems were alright, but right now, that could wait. They surely felt wonderful, blissful, and no one could ever take that away from them._

_Ever…_

   Ever…

   Zero was still crying, weeping, for all that was dear to him that he had lost, that he no longer had. His body felt heated at such an intense, intimate memory, but the pain still distracted him, both physical and psychological. He simply had to find them again, he couldn’t… he couldn’t stay without them… They went to “sleep” together, but…

   “Zero! Zero, are you okay?”

   It was Ciel’s voice, and the girl was sweet, she really was, but she was not enough. She could not grow to become as close to him as they had been. This wouldn’t happen. He didn’t think he’d ever find anybody else. He didn’t _want_ to. Them, he wanted them both, his precious lovers, beautiful sweethearts, the sun to his moon, his true heart. Why did it have to hurt so much? He just couldn’t stop crying. As he was raised off the floor, leant against his resting capsule, he thought…

   I promise I’ll find you two again.

**Author's Note:**

> It seems to be rushed and bad, I'm sorry. This fic was a product of feels-- listening to the song "It's All Coming Back To Me Now", by Celine Dion, at first I had thought of X after Zero's death in Mega Man X5, but two days ago, it suddenly came to me that it could also be about Zero regaining his memories of X and Axl in the future in Mega Man Zero. I'm not very well-versed in Mega Man Zero yet, so I apologize if something seems amiss. 
> 
> Also, I do not have set headcanons on Reploid sexuality, so if you feel confused reading the smut part, know that I felt just as confused (yet excited) while writing it.
> 
> I should reread this entire fic one more time soon--


End file.
